


At Your Foot or Your Crown

by astoryandasong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, I just like it, Peter is very attractive, Stiles is called Stella, Stiles should have said yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a girl. Peter is very attractive.  Mutual attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Foot or Your Crown

Dress shopping is not Stiles’ favourite way to spend an afternoon. But she’d promised Scott that she’d try and talk to Allison for him and then Allison had mentioned that her girl crush goddess Lydia would be joining them so here she is. Surrounded by way too much satin and chiffon for her liking. Her plan is to pretty much let Lydia and Allison dress her. 

The last time she wore a dress was to her mother’s funeral. Her eyes start to heat up so she looks very intently at dress that has way too many ruffles and would make her look like a cake but would probably look amazing on Allison. The blue would bring out her eyes. 

“The red would look better on you.”

She knows the voice- how could she forget it. Peter Hale is holding out a dress, assessing her with his eyes. It’s uncomfortable, because nobody looks at Stella Stillinski like that. Even Scott, who has practically seen her naked, forgets she has girl parts. 

“I’ll take that under advisement.” 

“You should let Mr McCall know that I don’t mean any harm to his mother, she really is a lovely woman.”

“You could tell him yourself.”

“Ah, but he listens to you.”

She laughs then, can’t help herself.

“Maybe if I wore a cute hat and impersonated Allison.”

He rolls his eyes. 

“Yes you may be right. But my point stands about the dress. You will look very lovely in red, Stella.”

“Nobody calls me Stella. Also, who says I’ll wear it?”

“Well it would be a shame as you’ll find it’s already bought and paid for.”

“Does it have a bomb sewn in the lining?”

It’s his turn to laugh. When he does he’s even better looking than before. It takes some of the ‘evil villain’ out his face. 

“No. I just saw it and thought of you. You’ve made quite an impression on me, Miss Stillinski.”  
With that he hands her the dress. 

“Miss Argent and Miss Martin are on their way back to you.”

She turns her head to see Allison and Lydia and then back to him, but he’s already gone. 

“Oh hey Stiles you already have a dress!”

She should say no and put it down, walk away.

“Yeah I just bought it but wanted to get your approval before they wrap it up.”

Lydia stands back and nods.

“It’ll do. Now shoes!”

And with that she’s being dragged to a fresh new hell.

 

She almost forgets her run in with Peter and she doesn’t mention it to anyone. He chose the department store for a reason- all those scents and perfumes must have disguised the scent of him. 

The night of the dance she’s waiting for Allison to come and do her makeup. She needs a hand getting her dress zipped up- the stupid thing’s stuck.

She hears the door open and thinks it’s her dad so she yells for him. He’s early and she smiles, this is the first dance she’s ever bothered with and he probably wants to take embarrassing pictures. 

But it isn’t- it’s Peter smirking a smirk that does things to her hormones she wouldn’t ever admit out loud. Her heart is probably beating like a rabbit’s. 

“ I’m afraid your Dad is still at work. However I’d be happy to lend a hand.”

Part of her knows that this is something different from what’s come before. This isn’t a teenage boy looking for a kiss and a hand under her shirt. This is a grown ass werewolf looking at her like he wants to eat her up.

And she wants it.

Wants to be wanted that much. 

The smell of her is probably telling him everything he needs to know. So she lifts her hair away from her back, standing in front of her mirror and waits for him. Doesn’t trust herself to say yes out loud. She can feel herself clench, get wet as she watches him walk towards her in the mirror. He runs his hand up the exposed part of her back, as if soothing her. The brush of his knuckles makes her shiver.

He meets her eyes in the mirror as he zips up her dress, pressing himself into her slightly. 

Leans into her ear. 

“I knew you would look beautiful in this. The things I’m going to do to you, Stella. When the time is right of course. Tonight you have somewhere to be. But first...”

He takes her arm and presses his mouth to her wrist. Meets her eyes in the mirror.

And bites.


End file.
